


Don't Bring Me Flowers

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Aromantic Dean, Dean Doesn't Like Valentine's Day, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Insecure Dean, M/M, Meddling Charlie, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Valentine's Day Fluff, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is eighteen years old and he has never fallen in love. Ever. He realizes he's probably broken, because shouldn't everybody get those gushy romantic feelings at some point in their life?</p>
<p>Apparently, not him. Because he's never fallen in love, and he's certain he never will, no matter how much he wants to.</p>
<p>Now, it's Valentine's day, the worst day of the year. Dean would rather spend the entire day alone in bed, but Charlie won't let him. Something about this being 'the most awesome day of his life.' Whatever she's planning, Dean's not interested. Or at least, he's working hard to convince himself not to be. Either way, he finds himself at school, determined not to have a good day.</p>
<p>But before school ends, he'll find himself changing his mind. Maybe his mom was right. Different kinds of love for different people. It doesn't mean Dean's love is wrong, or broken. It's just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bring Me Flowers

It was especially cold for early February, yet it did nothing to dampen the warmth that filled Sioux Falls High School with the rapid approach of Valentine's day.

Already, couples were getting together and making plans for the fourteenth. Sam had already pulled in every resource he could find, even enlisting Dean’s best friend Charlie to try and figure out the best way to woo a lady for the special day.

Dean thought it was all ridiculous. There was too much focus on romanticizing people, pulling out all the stops to get the candies, cards, and anything pink and pretty a person could possibly find.

In the end, Dean supposed he didn’t actually have anything _against_ couples and the joy that seemed to fill every gap in the special holiday. What Dean _couldn’t_ stand was the gooeyness and fluff the constipated the air. It was almost suffocating, watching teenagers moon-eye each other and giggle like children with their first crushes.

Most of them probably wouldn’t be together by the end of the year anyway.

“That’s no way to think, Dean!” Charlie used to hit him whenever he voiced his thoughts. “Just you wait. You’ll find somebody someday and then you’re going to change your mind.”

There was something about the way Charlie always said that, as though she knew for a fact there was someone perfect out there for him.

But Dean scoffed at that. He’d never liked _anyone_ like that. Sure, he’d dated a little bit here and there. He’d definitely kissed his fair share of girls and the occasional boy that caught Dean’s eye long enough. But he’d never been attracted to people like the entire student body did every year during the Valentine season.

He was eighteen years old, dammit. If he was like normal people, shouldn’t he have started liking somebody like _that_ by now?

He was probably broken. He’d realized that when he was fourteen and all of his best friends were dating and talking constantly about their partners while Dean... didn’t. He was dating too, but the moment flowers came into the picture or a girl tried to make a ‘romantic’ evening... the relationship always ended. Swiftly.

Dean couldn’t explain it, but there was just something about the idea of romance that didn’t click for him. It made him uncomfortable. He just wanted somebody that he could chill out with, have no expectations for. He liked watching movies and doing things that typical buddies would do, but with more commitment.

Why couldn’t he just meet someone who could be his best friend and partner? Why did Dean have to be romantic to please someone? Couldn’t they just be friends till death do they part?

Dean sighed heavily and glared at the television set in front of him. It was another typical chick flick, one of Sam and Mary’s favorites. John was working the late shift, but Dean already had it on good authority his father was planning a special getaway with Mary, the primary reason he was getting in all the extra work hours so he could take time off.

Sam and Mary were working hard at getting into the Valentine’s Day spirit. Already the gushy and gooey feelings at school began to suffocate his own home and Dean felt stiff and disjointed.

“So, I was thinking about taking Jess to the drive in theater downtown?” Sam was saying. The kid was about to turn fourteen in just a few short months, but he already looked like he was fifteen with the luck of puberty.

“Well, obviously we can’t _drive_ ,” Sam was still babbling, ignoring or oblivious to Dean’s discomfort, “but I was thinking we could set up blankets and I could bring dinner, and we’d just make a night of it. You know?”

“It’s gonna be freakin’ cold Sammy,” Dean grunted, but Mary suddenly appeared from the kitchen to overrule him.

“That sounds lovely, honey,” their mother beamed. “But you’ll have to make sure you have enough layers and blankets.”

Sam brightened like a Christmas tree, eyes sparkling as he jumped to his feet and hugged their mom.

“Thank you!” He exclaimed, soon dashing away to start looking for coats and extra layers.

As soon as his little brother was gone, Dean felt his mother’s eyes rest on him.

“Dean, are you alright?”

Dean stared at her for all of a few seconds before he quickly averted his gaze to the TV. A couple was making out like they were going to die. Dean sighed inwardly and tried not to notice how Mary was still standing in the doorway, watching and waiting for him to reply.

Good luck, he thought bitterly. He wasn’t in the mood tonight. It was the thirteenth. He had only a few hours left before he had to pretend he was too sick to go to school. May as well start the acting now.

“Dean?” Mary continued, starting to realize he wouldn’t answer. “Sweetie?”

She stepped closer until she was just beside him. She sat down on the couch next to him and ran her hand through his hair. He groaned quietly and leaned into the touch, hating himself for it. His mom always knew the quickest way to get his surrender.

“Are you thinking about Lisa?” Mary asked softly.

Dean jumped in surprise, eyes wide as he stared at his mom. “Lisa? Braeden?”

“I know you two broke up last month. It’s okay if you miss her.”

Dean snorted and glared at the TV, trying not to notice how Mary was still trying to comfort him through her touch. It was only half working.

Sure, he and Lisa broke up. But that was the farthest thought on his mind. Lisa broke up with him two months ago, if they were going to be specific. She’d finally figured out that Dean didn’t work the same way she did. Dean didn’t do ‘romance’ or the gushy stuff. It was like he just wanted to stay friends... while also date.

Dean tried to convince her to try just a little while longer. Even then he’d been thinking about February coming, and selfishly didn’t want to look like the freak with no date _again_ on Valentine’s day. But they only made it to the middle of January before neither of them could pretend any longer.

So... maybe we was still bitter about it. But that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that he couldn’t anyone around him long enough unless they were platonic friends. If he dated anyone, it always ended badly. Always.

“It’s not that,” Dean sighed, finally. He chanced a glance at his mom and was soothed at once by her gentle gaze. “I’m tired of everybody having someone except for me.”

“I’m sorry,” Mary replied. “All I know is that you’re a wonderful young man, Dean. I can’t imagine there’s someone out there that won’t fall in love with you.”

“That’s the problem,” Dean grunted. “Whenever people love me they always regret it, mom.”

“I don’t regret loving you,” Mary cooed. She kissed his temple and ruffled his hair, making him laugh and blush.

“Mom, that’s not the same.”

“I know,” she replied, smiling as she ran a hand down his face. “But there are different kinds of love everywhere you go, Dean. Maybe you just haven’t found the right kind with the right person, yet.”

Dean stared at her as she stood and headed back to the kitchen.

“Now, I think it’s time for pie, don’t you?”

Dean scurried after her a second later, worries about romance and relationships left behind him... at least for now.

...

The next morning Dean didn’t feel any more optimistic about Valentine’s day. He was fully prepared to fake sickness to stay in bed all day, wallowing in his misery and bitterness, but the ringing of his phone forced him to stay in consciousness just a little while longer.

“This better be important,” Dean growled, snapping his phone open.

“It is,” Charlie snapped back. “Now get out of bed. Today’s gonna’ be awesome, I guarantee it.”

Dean groaned and threw his head back, flinching when it hit the headboard.

“Fine. But don’t be surprised if I drop out halfway through the day.”

“I have a feeling you won’t. Now get dressed and head downstairs, I’m waiting for you!”

Dean raised his eyebrows and climbed out of bed. His feet padded against the carpet floor, carrying him over to the window revealing the street below.

Sure enough, a girl with bobbing red hair and waving limbs was standing on the sidewalk outside his house. Dean shook his head, but found himself grinning regardless.

“I’ll be right down.”

...

Charlie remained tight lipped for the entire walk to the high school. She wouldn’t say a word about why the day was supposed to be so great, instead focusing all of her attention on Sam and discussing his plans with Jess.

Dean made sure to groan, often, and loudly. Charlie and Sam both ignored him.

When the school finally came in sight, Dean had half a mind to wonder if Sam was in on whatever Charlie was planning. Because there was no way Sam would have ignored Dean’s complaints _this_ much if it had been any other day.

They parted ways before Dean could accuse Sam and Charlie of conspiring against him, and soon enough they were walking down the halls toward their lockers.

“Charlie, seriously, spill it. You’ve got something planned and I don’t plan to stick around long enough to see it. So _spill_.”

Charlie laughed and punched his shoulder.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll spill as soon as you figure it out.”

Dean glared at her but dropped it. He had other things to worry about. Like ignoring the kiss-o-grams and Valentine’s day banners everywhere, all proclaiming the after school holiday party.

Like hell Dean would stick around long enough to see it.

It’d likely have pretty candles everywhere, boys and girls giggling together and finding small dark corners to make out and gush about how much they loved each other.

Dean knew Charlie was going with Gilda, a girl from homeroom that she’d been seeing for the past two years. Dean figured that if anybody was going to make it still together by graduation, it’d probably be them.

“Dean, you look awful.” A low, rumbling voice pulled Dean out of his thoughts as he dropped his things at his desk.

“Gee Cas, you look great too,” Dean quipped in return.

Cas had been one of his friends before he ever met Charlie. They were next door neighbors as children, and Cas was the reason that Dean even met Charlie, as well as his best friend Benny.

Benny, who sat just beside Cas, grinning at him ear to ear. That damn smile had been contagious for as long as Dean had known him, and he found himself smiling back against his will.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Dean asked.

“Nothin,’” Benny drawled, twirling a pencil between his fingers. Dean raised an eyebrow. Benny only played with his hands when he was nervous or anxious. It was something Dean figured out when they were in the seventh grade. Benny had been anxious as hell about going up in to the high school, only reassured when he shared most of the same classes as Dean and the rest of their friends.

_Ah_ , Dean realized. So Benny was in on whatever Charlie was planning too. Cas was in it as well, no doubt. Cas and Charlie were thicker than thieves. They’d never give each other up for anything.

Maybe Dean could weasel information out of Benny... but even then, he knew it’d do no good. When Benny wasn’t interested in sharing, he wasn’t going to. Not for anything. Well... nothing except for Dean.

Dean smirked and sat down in his seat before class started.

He’d figure this out. No doubt about it.

...

He was _never_ going to figure it out. All of his friends were avoiding him. Every time he tried to grab one of them, trying to work information out of them, it was like they disappeared into thin air.

By the time lunch finally rolled around, Dean was fuming and miserable. So much for skipping out early. He needed to know what Charlie was planning. He needed to know why today was so damn important, aside from it being the worst day of the year.

Lunch was awful. He could smell chocolate everywhere, and the cafeteria had put out special ‘themed’ food for the day. The dessert was candy pink sugar cookies shaped like hearts. They were covered in sprinkles and frosting, spelling out the words, ‘Be Mine.’

Dean broke the cookie in half, cutting the words apart. He smiled.

“You really hate Valentine’s day,” Cas observed, stone-faced as ever as he bit into his own cookie. Charlie was enthusiastically scarfing down her entire tray. Benny was the only one who was eating like a decent human being. For the most part.

“I do,” Dean grumbled. “And where the hell have you guys been? I couldn’t find you between breaks?”

Immediately his friends erupted into a chorus of excuses, none of them intelligible or distinguishable.

Dean glared at all of them as they quieted down again.

“Yeah, sure,” he muttered, breaking the next cookie in half.

“Don’t worry Dean,” Charlie said, catching his attention. Her expression was unusually serious, but there were lingering traces of a smile at the corners of her lips. “Still something special coming your way.”

Dean glanced at Benny, hoping for some kind of clue. But his friend shrugged beside him, smiling down at his sandwich as he continued eating.

“Come on,” Dean whispered when Charlie and Cas looked away. “Can’t _you_ tell me anything? It’s me, man. You gotta’ give me some kind of hint here.”

Benny shook his head, bright blue eyes gleaming.

“Nope,” he replied. “I’ve been sworn to silence. But... I hope you’ll like it, chief.”

_Chief_. Dean smiled gently and patted his friend’s shoulder.

“Fine. But only because I trust you more than these guys.”

Benny laughed but didn’t reply. The two sat in comfortable silence for the rest of lunch, the first time in the day Dean felt safe enough to relax.

...

School was almost over. Benny had stuck close to his side between breaks, but still remained tight lipped as ever.

Dean was steadily growing more anxious by the hour. He didn’t like not knowing what his friends were up to. He didn’t like being kept in the dark. It did nothing to help his nerves, only making his thoughts spiral to places it probably shouldn’t.

What if his friends finally figured out something was really wrong with him? Nobody normal was this bitter about a stupid holiday, were they? People like Dean were infamous scrooges of all things happy and familiar. People like Dean didn’t have friends, and what if the only people he even cared about finally figured that out?

He thought about Charlie and Cas, his friends since he was first walking and talking. He thought about Benny, his closest partner in all of his adventures and trouble making schemes.

God, he wasn’t sure he could live with losing any of them. The very thought of it made his heart tighten in his chest, constricting around his lungs and making it hard to breathe.

He tried to imagine never talking to Benny late into the night, texting till the early hours of the morning when both of them should have been sleeping. He tried to imagine having nowhere to go on the weekends, his friends isolated from him forever. He tried to imagine a life where the only people who ever understood him figured out he wasn’t worth it.

He was going to give himself a panic attack.

Dean felt a heavy hand fall on his shoulder. His breath hitched and he stared up at Benny, his friend’s bright blue eyes unusually dark and concerned.

“Dean? The bell rang five minutes ago. You okay, buddy?”

Dean swallowed and nodded, grabbing his things and slowly climbing to his feet.

Coming to school was a mistake. He should have stayed home, given his friends space so they wouldn’t have to deal with his terrible personality.

He didn’t notice how Benny’s hand didn’t leave his shoulder for a moment, squeezing reassuringly as they walked out into the hall and toward their lockers.

Benny’s locker was right next to Dean’s, the only one of his friends who got to stay close all the time.

But Charlie and Cas were still nowhere to be found, disappearing _again_.

Dean shuddered and sighed, trying to keep his never ending, negative thoughts at bay. It helped, having Benny’s touch. Benny had always been like that for as long as Dean could remember.

When they were in the fourth grade, Benny used to grab his hand during recess. They would walk together all the time, swinging their arms together and holding hands as they ran and screamed across the playground. All their classmates used to call them gay boyfriends, but Benny had never cared about that. So neither did Dean.

When they got into high school, the hand holding stopped, but there were always small touches. Benny would place a hand on his shoulder for reassurance, like now, whenever Dean got too wrapped up in his head to be healthy. Sometimes, Dean would reach out and grab the corner of his jacket, just to ground himself or remind Benny that he was there.

To others, it probably looked like a borderline relationship. To Dean, it was the best friendship he’d ever had. Benny was the most trustworthy person Dean knew. Benny understood him like nobody else, better than even Charlie and Cas did, which was surprising more ways than Dean wanted to admit.

Sometimes, Dean thought if there was anybody he’d actually like to date or be with, it’d be Benny.

But Dean Winchester didn’t date, and Dean Winchester didn’t love romantically.

The only reason Dean never tried to have that kind of relationship with Benny was because Dean knew it wouldn’t work. He couldn’t woo anybody like that. He knew how to get sex and make out with anybody he wanted to, but he didn’t do romance. He just couldn’t.

He just wanted somebody he could rely on and trust. He wanted somebody that he could kiss whenever he wanted, but never have to feel like he had to do more than just stick around.

He remembered his mom’s words, about different kinds of love. What he felt for all of his friends were strictly platonic. There was no reason for any of that to change. All of his girlfriends and boyfriends over the years hadn’t been platonic or romantic. They’d just been stressed.

But sometimes, when Dean allowed to let himself think about it, Benny had never fit into any of those categories. He was just... _Benny._ And Benny was always more than enough, and likely more than Dean even deserved.

But he could never give Benny romance. And that was the end of it, always.

“You’re doin’ it again,” Benny’s voice rumbled, drawing Dean out of his thoughts again.

“Sorry,” Dean muttered. “Really having a crappy day.”

“Yeah, I know.” Benny smiled and dropped his hand down beside Dean’s, wrapping their fingers together and making Dean jump in surprise. They hadn't held hands in over five years. He stared at Benny in confusion, but Benny continued to smile and walk, either oblivious to Dean’s shock or simply choosing to ignore it.

Dean felt a blush touch his cheeks, but he didn’t dare move his hand. Benny’s hand was warm and comforting. It was everything he needed right then.

They made it to their lockers, loosing each other’s hands so they could exchange their things and get to their last class of the day.

If Charlie’s plan was going to happen, it had to happen soon. Otherwise, Dean was gone, and he wasn’t sticking around to find out what it was--

Dean’s breath caught in his throat as the locker door swung open.

Inside his locker were a dozen flowers. They weren’t roses, like many of the other students had been given that day. Instead, they were yellow daisies. They filled the entire space of his locker, but they didn’t appear cramped in any way.

The flowers looked bright and healthy, and when Dean touched the petals, they were soft and gave way to the weight of his fingers like satin.

A card sat in front of the blue parchment wrapped around the base of the flowers. Dean picked it up slowly and opened it.

He’d never felt so confused in his life. Why would anyone send him flowers on Valentine’s day? It couldn’t have been Lisa, she probably hated his guts by now. There was no one else he was interested in pursuing, or anyone interested in him.

They’d have to be a fool to want Dean like that. Dean didn’t work that way. It would only end in heartbreak for everyone.

His eyes widened as he stared at the card.

“ _You’ve been everything to me since we met. Always thought for the longest time that we’d never work out if I told you how I felt, cause I know you don’t like romance or any of the ‘gooey stuff’ that goes with it. But in the past few years, I finally figured it out. Just ‘cause you don’t like that stuff doesn’t mean it’s necessary to get along. Just cause romancing people’s popular doesn’t mean it’s required to be in a relationship. So I was wonderin’ if you’d be interested in having a relationship. No gooey strings attached. Interested? -Benny._ ”

Dean’s fingers tightened around the edges of the card. His eyes trailed down to a hastily written in scrawl at the bottom.

“ _Also, it’s okay if ya’ don’t want to. Any kind of relationship with you is just fine by me. You’re too good to lose, ya’ know. Even if ya’ don’t think so._ ”

Dean’s face felt hot. His eyes burned, and he stared in horror as drops of water hit the words on the card. He quickly wiped the liquid away before the words could be blurred. There was no way he was going to lose this. He was going to keep this forever.

He could feel Benny’s eyes weighing heavily on him, and Dean realized that Benny had no idea what he was thinking. He was probably terrified that he’d ruined their friendship.

Dean laughed, loudly. He felt Benny jump beside him, saw his hands raise in defense as he quickly stuttered, “I-It’s all fine if ya’ don’t want to, Dean. I get it, i-it’s alright, just don’t be mad or nothin--”

Dean didn’t let him finish. He wrapped his arms around Benny’s shoulders and pulled him into the tightest hug he could muster. He grinned into his friend’s shoulder and sighed, feeling the weight of the entire day finally slip off his body.

“Dude, I thought you’d never want somebody like me,” Dean said, voice muffled by Benny’s coat.

“Who wouldn’t, chief?” Benny replied, laughing nervously. “You’re beautiful.”

“You... you do realize I don’t... _do_ relationships like that? I don’t like dates and fluffy stuff. I just want--”

“A partner for life?” Benny supplied. Dean beamed and hugged his best friend tighter.

“It’s a lot to ask.”

“It’s nothin’ to ask at all. You got it.”

“You can’t be real.”

“Real enough, I hope.”

Dean pulled back and stared at his friend. “You planned this with Charlie and Cas, didn’t you?”

Benny blushed scarlet and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Charlie thought I should ask Sam for advice too. Figured he’d know you best when it comes to... you know, big reveals and stuff.”

“I’m gonna’ get that kid the best present in the world.”

“Me too.”

Dean grinned and wrapped his hands around Benny’s face.

“Okay, so, no romance, but I definitely plan to kiss you if that’s okay.”

“Way more than okay, chief.”

“Perfect.”

So he did, and it was.

**Author's Note:**

> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com & lovefromdean.tumblr.com
> 
> thank you for reading! i hope you liked it :)


End file.
